What I Want You To See
by Lyndz13
Summary: Do the team really know Sara? If Lyndsey has anything to do about it they will. CS
1. What I Want You To See Pt 1

Title: What I Want You To See Part 1 Author: Lyndsey aka oracle1303/Lyndz13 Pairing: C/S Spoilers: None Rating: right now its pg13 but sometime soon it should be nc17 Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. But feel free to sue me, just know that you wont get a cent cause I am broke :P Author Note: This is my first Cath/Sara fic. And I am dead nervous about posting this so please feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
"Don't worry Mom! School is just down the street." Lyndsey told Catherine as she packed up her school bags and got ready to leave.  
  
"I know baby, but it's your first time walking by yourself and I just want to make sure you are going to get there ok"  
  
"Mom I'm in Grade 5!"  
  
"Ok ok I am just being paranoid. Give me a kiss and then I promise I'll let you leave"  
  
Lyndsey just laughed and then ran over to Catherine to give her a big hug and kiss. Catherine walked her to the door and watched as she walked down the driveway to head off to school.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you when you come home so don't be late or I am liable to have a stroke." Catherine yelled just as Lyndsey was out of sight. She shut the door, shaking her head, repeating to herself that nothing was going to happen to her baby. She headed to her bedroom and undressed, plopping down onto her bed falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.  
  
School had just ended and Lyndsey had just finished saying goodbye to all her friends at school before heading home. She was humming along to her new favorite song by Britney Spears as she passed by one of her favorite parks. Her whistling slowly dwindled down as she saw a familiar face sitting on one of the benches in the flower garden. She stopped walking, debating whether to go over or not. The woman on the bench, whom she knew as Sara, worked with her mom at the crime lab. She first met her when she was working on her father's case. That's not to say that she hadn't heard loads about the woman from her mother. Looking at Sara she noticed that she seemed lost. She nodded her head in a quick decision, and started her trek over to the bench.  
  
Lyndsey slowly walked up the bench; Sara didn't sense her at first so she spoke up.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Sara's head whipped up and looked at Lyndsey, recognition flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Um...Hey Lyndsey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh I was just walking home from school and saw you sitting here and thought I'd come over and say hi"  
  
Sara didn't know what to say and Lyndsey could tell that she was nervous, so she started talking again.  
  
"So this is my first day walking to school by myself. Mom said she was going to have a stroke if I didn't make it home, but she's just being paranoid... that's what Aunt Julie said anyways"  
  
"So how do you like it? Walking to school by yourself I mean"  
  
"Oh its pretty cool, I just like it cause it makes me feel independent"  
  
"I always walked to school with my older brother"  
  
"You have a brother? What's his name?"  
  
"Oh...um his name's Kyle. He's 5 years older than me. He was always trying to protect me from boys and bullies"  
  
"Where does he live now?"  
  
"He lives back in San Francisco"  
  
"Is that where you were born?"  
  
"Kind of, I was born in a place called Tamales Bay. It's a smaller city right on the beach."  
  
"That's cool, I've never seen the ocean before"  
  
"Really? I'll have to talk your mom into taking you."  
  
"That would be cool. So what are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Just thinking. I just moved into an apartment over there."  
  
"Oh that's cool."  
  
"Yeah. So how was school today?"  
  
"Oh it was ok, we are starting a science unit, and that sounds pretty cool"  
  
"Science is great, your mom is a pro at science so you shouldn't have any problems" "I am good at school. I always get A+'s."  
  
"That's cool, getting good marks is important"  
  
"Yeah that's what mom says too. OH MOM! I should probably get going home I don't want her to have that stroke. Will you be here tomorrow?"  
  
"Most likely. I usually go for a run about now and then come and sit here for a while. So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow after school."  
  
"Ok ill see you tomorrow Sara. Bye" Lyndsey said waving as she took off down the street in a run, her backpack bouncing up and down on her back.  
  
Lyndsey ran up the driveway and into her house. Catherine was sitting at the kitchen table in a pair of shorts and a tank top drinking her coffee and reading the paper. When she saw Lyndsey she put down the paper and turned all her attention to her daughter.  
  
"Sooooo how was your walk home?"  
  
"Great! I saw Sara in the park on the way home and talked with her for a bit"  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Yeah you know! Sara from your work"  
  
"Oh really?! What did you two talk about?"  
  
"Nothing much, just school and her brother"  
  
"She has a brother?!"  
  
"Yup his name is Kyle his live back in San Francisco"  
  
"Oh... I didn't know that"  
  
"Yeah, she just moved into the apartments near the park and after her run she sits in the flower garden. I told her I would meet her there tomorrow"  
  
"Are you sure we are talking about the same Sara Sidle I work with? The one that doesn't talk to people...hardly at all"  
  
"Mom your silly, she is fun"  
  
"Ok then"  
  
When Catherine walked into the break room that night the rest of the night shift were all sitting around either reading or playing games. She grabbed a coffee and then sat down right beside Sara on the couch. Sara looked up startled that Catherine would sit so close to her.  
  
"I didn't know that you moved"  
  
"Um...yeah, my lease was up on my old place and these placed were cheaper and nicer. Plus I love the park."  
  
"Yeah Lyndsey said that she sat with you for a while today."  
  
"Yeah I had just finished my run"  
  
Just then Grissom came into the room with assignments cutting off any opportunities that Catherine had to question Sara.  
  
"Ok Warrick, Catherine you have a db at the Mirage. Nick you and I have a suspicious circ and Sara you are going solo."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but I thought I was lead CSI, unless it was someone else that got promoted" Nick said in annoyance.  
  
"Sara knows more about the subject involved in this case"  
  
"Oh really...well what's the topic?"  
  
"Tattoo's and Piercing"  
  
"And you actually think Sara knows more about that! Come on Grissom she a hermit she has probably never set foot in a parlor"  
  
"Ok lets do this the hard way. Nick how many tattoo's do you have?"  
  
"None"  
  
"And how many piercing?"  
  
"None"  
  
"Sara, how many tattoo's do you have?"  
  
"Grissom..."  
  
"Humor me please"  
  
"Fine I have six"  
  
"And how many piercing?"  
  
"Over my lifetime or at the moment?"  
  
"Lifetime"  
  
Sara took a moment to count. Everybody was looking her over looking for signs of body art and piercing.  
  
"Thirteen"  
  
"So are you really trying to tell me you know more about this Nick?"  
  
"I guess not"  
  
"Then don't question my choices for cases again"  
  
Sara grabbed the slip from Grissom and left the room. Nicks words hurt her more that she cared to admit.  
  
Shift ended and Sara went home, she had avoided her co-workers all night. She jumped in bed and slept till noon, when she got up she put on her running gear and left her apartment. She knew she needed extra time so she could run through her problems. Running was peaceful for her; She could run for hours and not get tired. She simply just let her thoughts flow freely. She got her best ideas and inspiration when she was running. Sara ran for nearly 2 hours before spotting her favorite bench in the flower garden. She knew that Lyndsey would be expecting her so she ran on over to the water fountain to get a long drink. After a couple sips she walked to bench and sat down. Just as she was looking at her watch Lyndsey plopped down beside her.  
  
"Hey Sara  
  
"Hey kiddo how was school today?"  
  
"It was ok, I got in a fight with my friend Stacy. It was stupid, she said that I wasn't a good friend because I wouldn't come with her to write on the bathroom wall"  
  
"Well she isn't a very good friend then. She shouldn't force you to do things you don't want to."  
  
"Did you ever write on the bathroom wall?"  
  
"I don't know if I should be telling you about when I was little. I'll end up being a bad influence on you"  
  
"Oh please tell me"  
  
"Ok...Yes I did write on the stall walls. Mainly just bathroom poetry."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Um... that's a hard one, let me think. I don't think I know any that don't have swear words in them."  
  
"Well I hear Mom swear all the time when she is mad. I promise I wont tell anybody."  
  
"I guess...just one time though, and you have to promise not to tell anyone, Especially your Mom. Ok here goes 'Here I sit, so broken hearted Paid my dime and only farted. Yesterday though, I took a chance, Saved my dime, But shit my pants.'  
  
Lyndsey started laughing really hard which in turn caused Sara to start laughing at her.  
  
"That was awesome!"  
  
"Just don't tell your mom"  
  
"I wont...So how was work today?"  
  
"Bad and good. I got a case at a tattoo parlor which was fun cause I love those places."  
  
"So what was bad about it?"  
  
"Oh Nick got mad cause I got the solo case and he said some pretty mean things to me."  
  
"Did he apologize?"  
  
"No I avoided them...I don't think he even knew he said it"  
  
"But he should because he hurt your feelings...what did he say?"  
  
"That I was a hermit...basically that I have no life. And it is sometimes true but there is a lot they don't know about me. I do have a bunch of friends. It's just that with the hours we work it's hard to get together with them."  
  
"Well I'm your friend. So you can just tell him that you see me all the time"  
  
"I think I will."  
  
"Well I better go cause I don't want to be very late."  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home...I could use a warm down for my legs"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Sara and Lyndsey walked home chatting the whole way. Lyndsey was really improving Sara's mood. When they reached Catherine's house Sara grabbed Lyndsey into a hug.  
  
"Thanks kiddo talking to you has really made me feel better."  
  
"Anytime. See you tomorrow"  
  
Lyndsey skipped up her driveway and into the house. Catherine jumped back from her hiding place by the window when she heard the door open and flew onto the couch and opened a magazine.  
  
"Hey honey how was school?"  
  
"It was ok"  
  
"So did you see Sara again today?"  
  
"Yup. She was sad."  
  
"Sad? How come?"  
  
"She said that Uncle Nicky said something today that hurt her feelings, she said he has no right to judge her because he doesn't know her. None of you do."  
  
Lyndsey grabbed her backpack from off the floor and headed to her room to finish off her homework. Catherine dropped the magazine and looked out the window to where Sara was standing not 5 minutes before. Everybody thought they knew Sara, but in truth they only saw what she wanted them to see. Catherine sat there a while longer until it dawned on her 'I want to know everything about Sara, I want to know the real her.'  
  
The next day at work everyone was sitting around the break room table except Sara and Grissom. Not seconds later the door opened and Grissom walked in. Just as he was about to ask where Sara was she walked into the room and took a seat on one of the couches away from the rest of the team.  
  
"Well if it isn't Miss Tattoo herself. I really don't know if I believe you have any tattoo's, I think I am going to need some proof." Nick said winking at Warrick.  
  
"I'm not showing you so forget about it" Sara never took her eyes off her hands. She didn't want anyone to see how hurt she was. The only one who took any real notice of her was Catherine.  
  
"So we are just supposed to believe that you, who probably hasn't done one risky thing in your life, has tattoo's. I'm sorry but I just don't buy it."  
  
Catherine could see the tears welling up in Sara's eyes. It was too much for her to bear. She turned to Nick with fire in her eyes  
  
"Why don't you shut the hell up Nick, if we want your opinion we'll ask for it! And trust me that won't be anytime soon"  
  
The room was silent. Grissom and Warrick were just staring at Catherine in shock, looking like fish out of water. Nick didn't know what to think, his eyes reflected a mixture of shock, surprise and hurt.  
  
Catherine turned to Sara who looked up momentarily; she gave her a quick smile before getting up and walking towards Grissom. She took a second to read through all of the assignments before picking one up in her hand.  
  
"Sara and I will take this one, see you all later."  
  
As Sara was walking towards the door the others saw what looked like a tear rolling down her cheek. Nick knew then what he had done, and knew he had to fix it. 


	2. What I Want You To See Pt 2

What I Want You To See Part II  
  
Title: What I Want You To See Part 1 Author: Lyndsey aka oracle1303/Lyndz13 Pairing: C/S Spoilers: None Rating: right now its pg13 but its getting up there. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. But feel free to sue me, just know that you wont get a cent cause I am broke :P Author Note: Thanks for all the great feedback last chapter.  
  
Sara followed Catherine out of the crime lab and into their issued Denali. They just sat there for a couple minutes thinking about what happened back in the break room. Catherine took a deep breath and spoke up first.  
  
"I don't think Nick knew that he was hurting you, if he did I'm sure he wouldn't have said anything."  
  
"I know, it's just that he really has no right to say anything about me. He doesn't know me, none of you do"  
  
"We only know as much as you show us Sara. You are a very hard person to figure out. Kind of like our very own enigma"  
  
"It's a defense mechanism. I've had a lot of bad shit happen to me"  
  
"You know I am always here for you right? I know we didn't get off to a great start but, I care and if you'll let me I'd like to know the real you."  
  
"Are you sure you just don't want to see my tattoos?" Sara said with a smirk on her face. She was tired of being in a bad mood, if Catherine was willing to get to know her and be her friend who was she to stop her. It was the first step in letting people know the real her; she was tired of hiding.  
  
"Are you kidding?! You have no idea how bad I want to see those tattoos, but only when your ready."  
  
"Thanks Cath"  
  
"...Sooooo what about those piercings?"  
  
They both start laughing. Catherine starts the engine and they both head to the crime scene.  
  
When they finally got back to the lab it was two hours till the end of shift. It took them an hour to label and log in all the evidence and then take what they needed back to the layout room. Just as they sorted everything out there was a whistling from the door. Both Catherine and Sara looked up to see Greg standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sara, Sara, Sara, How could you not tell me something this important!"  
  
"Greg what are you talking about?"  
  
"About your Tattoos of course, Oh and your piercings too, we can't forget them"  
  
"Cause it was need to know...and you didn't need to know"  
  
Greg put on his mock crestfallen face and walked into the room.  
  
"We could share tattoo stories thats all, but if I'm not worth your time..."  
  
"You're trying to tell me you have tattoos!"  
  
"Of course I do, not as many as I hear you have but yeah I have some."  
  
Catherine got up from her stool and headed towards the door.  
  
"As much as I would love to discuss this with you both I am in desperate need of a coffee, either of you want one?"  
  
"That'd be great Cat"  
  
Normally Catherine would bite anyone's head off if they called her that, but hearing it from Sara was like a breath of fresh air. All she knew was that she got a great feeling when she heard it from Sara, and wanted to hear it again soon. She left the room and headed to the break room with a smile on her face.  
  
Back in the layout room Greg and Sara were still talking about tattoos, or rather Greg was and Sara was just listening.  
  
"We're a lot alike you and me"  
  
"Why because be both have tattoos?"  
  
"No because we don't let people see the real us"  
  
Sara looked up at Greg; she didn't know what to say.  
  
"All I'm asking is that you give me a chance"  
  
"Greg I'm not going out with you"  
  
"I was talking as friends. I'm willing to bet you like music as well. So this is what I propose, me and you, drinks, music, not a date, just two friends getting to know each other better."  
  
Sara had to smile; he was just too cute. In truth it was exactly what she needed. Greg worked the same hours as her, probably liked some of the same things as her and was a genuinely nice guy. She nodded her head in defeat.  
  
"That's sounds good to me...but the second you pull a move I am outta there"  
  
"There will be no pulling of moves, from me anyways. So how about after work?"  
  
"Sure but only if you leave me alone now so I can actually get some work done"  
  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted" Greg said laughing as he backed out of the layout room door.  
  
Catherine came back a couple minutes later with coffee and they both worked quietly on the evidence they collected.  
  
"Ok this is so not what I was expecting from you Greg"  
  
They had parked their cars down the road and were now walking down a small street. They each had steaming cups of coffee in their hands.  
  
"This is the best street in all of Vegas. There have to be about 15 music stores here and they all have the good rare stuff"  
  
"So what are we looking for?"  
  
"It's not about looking for anything, it's about browsing. When you see it you'll know. But I am actually in the market for a new band called Dakona, kind of a mix between The Calling and Lifehouse"  
  
"So that's the kind of music you listen to?"  
  
"I listen to everything...except maybe opera. What about you?"  
  
"Pretty much the same. I tend to lean towards female indie rock"  
  
They spent a couple hours looking through all the stores. Greg picked up a couple CD's and Sara found one she liked from a couple years back.  
  
"This was fun, but I am dead tired and really need to sleep. Have fun with Dakona and Andrew W.K"  
  
"Oh I will, and you have fun with Fiona Apple"  
  
They said their goodbyes and headed to their respective apartments.  
  
When Sara finally woke up it was 3 in the afternoon. She flew out of her bed, got dressed and ran down to the park. She spotted Lyndsey walking by looking for her. She ran up to her.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey I was just looking for you"  
  
"Yeah sorry about that I just woke up about 5 minutes ago"  
  
"Explains why you look like you just jumped outta bed"  
  
"I went shopping this morning so I need the extra sleep"  
  
"Oooo what did you buy? I love shopping"  
  
"You are certainly your mothers daughter. (Laughs) I just bought a CD"  
  
"What CD?"  
  
"You probably don't know it. Fiona Apple? She has a pretty cool voice"  
  
"You should buy the new Britney Spears CD, Mom bought it for me the other day I love it."  
  
"I don't think so... toxic is fine but to much Britney gives me a headache. I'll have to lend you some 'real' music"  
  
"Har har"  
  
"So how was school?"  
  
"It was good, but I got detention for a week"  
  
"What! How?"  
  
"I wrote a little bathroom poetry" Lyndsey starts laughing at Sara's face and the situation.  
  
"Oh you little...your mom is going to bite my head off!"  
  
"Don't worry you are safe, I didn't tell her anything. Plus it was worth it anyways. My principal actually laughed when she read it!"  
  
"Just please don't listen to anything else I tell you from now on"  
  
By now both girls are laughing. They were almost at Lyndsey's house.  
  
"So how was work tonight? Did Uncle Nicky apologize?"  
  
"Nope he started teasing me but your mom was great and defended me"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Really really"  
  
"Well that's good then. I'm glad you guys are friends cause she talks about you all the time."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Really really" Both girls laughed again  
  
"So what kind of things does she say about me?"  
  
"Just how nice you are, how pretty you are and how smart you are. Stuff like that"  
  
"Hey Sweetie" Catherine called as she walked down the driveway to greet them. Time really flew and before she knew it they were standing in front of Catherine's house watching her walk down the driveway to meet them. Catherine looked amazing in a pair of worn in jeans and a tank top.  
  
Catherine on the other hand was in awe of Sara as well. She had never seen Sara in anything but jeans. Right now she was standing in front of her with short shorts, a tank top and flip-flops on. Her legs were amazing, so long and toned. She had to stop herself from staring to hard.  
  
"Hey Mom" Lyndsey watched as her mother and Sara just looked at each other and she smiled. Everything was working out perfectly.  
  
"Hey Sara"  
  
"Hey Cat"  
  
"You look really good...I mean I hardly see you in anything other than jeans...you have great legs...I mean you should. I'm going to shut up now"  
  
Catherine didn't know what had come over her she had never been nervous around anyone before. She was always the cool, calm and collected one.  
  
"You look good too"  
  
"Hey Sara you want to come in for a drink?" Lyndsey asked pulling both her mom and Sara towards the house.  
  
"Um...if it's ok with your mom"  
  
"It's ok right Mom?"  
  
"Sure it's ok"  
  
Lyndsey insisted in making the lemonade and made Cat and Sara sit out in the living room. She even went as far as pushing them down onto the same couch. They just sat there for a while unsure of what to say.  
  
Catherine moved suddenly and pulled Sara's left leg onto her lap. It took Sara a second to realize what she was doing. Catherine had found one of her tattoos. Catherine traced her finger around the falling star of the front of Sara's foot.  
  
"You found one"  
  
"I like it"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"When did you get it?"  
  
"Before college I went on this road trip with some friends and we all slept out on the beach under the stars. Anyways at about 2 in the morning millions of falling stars started shooting across the sky. It was one of the best experiences I've had...nature wise. I got it about a week after that night"  
  
"That's a great story. So any other tattoos visible at the moment?"  
  
"Just one"  
  
Sara lifted up her other leg and turned it a little so Catherine could see a red maple leaf just behind her right ankle. She pulled Sara's leg to join the other one and traced the leaf too. Sara now had both her feet in Catherine's lap.  
  
"What's the story behind this one?"  
  
"During College I went on this amazing trip to Vancouver, we did about everything you can do there and it was so beautiful. It was just a great trip and we decided to each get a leaf as a souvenir."  
  
"Not much of t-shirt person are you?"  
  
"Well I wanted to remember this trip forever, and t-shirts only last so long"  
  
They sat like this, with Catherine tracing the tattoos on Sara's feet until Lyndsey came back in the room with their drinks. She spent a couple minutes admiring Sara's tattoos but definitely didn't have the interest in them that her Mom did.  
  
They drank their lemonade and then Sara said that she had to leave cause she had some things she needed to do before she went to work. Catherine and Lyndsey walked her to the door. Lyndsey pulled Sara into a tight hug, when she stepped back she spoke up with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Aren't you going to give Mom a hug Sara, she loves them"  
  
"Oh...um sure"  
  
Sara stepped forward and the two women wrapped their arms around each other. They each took a moment to inhale each others sent. Catherine smelt of vanilla and cinnamon and Sara of citrus fruits. They fit perfectly together. Neither wanted to let go but knew they had to. They gave each other small smiles as they separated. Sara turned and left, her mind a buzz the whole way home.  
  
Back in Catherine's house Lyndsey was looking at her Mom with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just have a secret"  
  
"Oh yeah? Anything you want to share with me?"  
  
"I guess I could! It's kind of a song."  
  
"Well by all mean sing it to me"  
  
Lyndsey cleared her throat loudly then laughed a little before she began to sing.  
  
"Mom and Sara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about"  
  
"Oh come on, I may be young-er but I can see sparks when they are there"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Ok you keep telling yourself that. If your trying to deny it cause Sara is a girl, don't bother cause I don't care."  
  
"Ok what happened to my little girl and what have you done to her"  
  
"I'm just so smart, I don't know what to say."  
  
Just as Lyndsey was running off to her room she turned quickly to her Mom. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, I have detention for a week for writing on the bathroom wall. See ya"  
  
"Hey!" Catherine yelled as she saw Lyndsey's whip around the corner.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying not to rush through everything to fast. On the plus side we have 2 of the 6 tattoos and some definite recognition of their feelings, and the starting of a good friendship between Sara and Greg. Hopefully next chapter I'll have all the shit between Nick and Sara worked out. Feedback is greatly appreciated, and thanks to all the people who gave support and feedback last chapter. 


	3. What I Want You To See Pt 3

What I Want You To See Part III  
  
Title: What I Want You To See Pt.3 Author: Lyndz Rating: Still PG-13 Pairing: C/S Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue Author Note: Thanks for the continual support. I love feedback so please keep it coming...it keeps me motivated. Ideas are always welcome. As for this chapter I know Sara doesn't actually have an office in the show but she sure as hell deserves one, so for the sake of my fic she is having one. Anyways hope you all enjoy and please feedback.  
  
Sara got to work and headed straight to her office. She still had an hour until shift officially started and thought she would finish off some long overdue paperwork. When she opened the door a bouquet of wild flowers greeted her. She walked over to them and grabbed the card.  
  
Sara,  
  
I am SO sorry for what I said. I was being a real jerk and didn't realize it would hurt your feelings. So please accept these flowers as an apology for my behavior the other day. I really am truly sorry.  
  
Nick  
  
She knew he would never intentionally hurt her, but lately since the promotion application they had drifted apart. She wasn't even sure she would call him a friend anymore. Normally she wouldn't accept an apology this easily, but at least this cleared the air and they could get back to just co-existing.  
  
Greg came walking into her office with a smile on his face.  
  
"It looks like you've got a secret admirer."  
  
"Actually this is just Nick's way of saying he's sorry for hurting me."  
  
"Well good. If he hadn't done anything about it we might have had words."  
  
"You know if you practice hard enough with that macho act I might actually believe you sometime soon."  
  
Both of them started laughing.  
  
"Anyways speaking of admirers, when are you and Catherine gunna pull your heads outta your asses and see what everyone else can see."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"This is me you're talking to Sare, you don't have to hide anything from me."  
  
Sara took a deep breath. If she couldn't tell Greg who could she tell?  
  
"Am I really that obvious?"  
  
"You both are...but don't worry I think the Doc and I are the only ones who have caught on so far."  
  
"Greg it's too weird! We always butt heads."  
  
"I don't think your heart cares what your head is telling it hunny."  
  
"But what do I do about it?"  
  
"Well what do you normally do?"  
  
"God, I don't know! This is Catherine we are talking about! No rules apply."  
  
"Just woo her"  
  
"Simple as that huh?"  
  
"Simple as that. Now get out of here shift is starting soon."  
  
Sara walked into the break room, Catherine looked up and the both shared a sweet smile. Sara walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. Content to just lean against the counter and watch Catherine as she read through a magazine.  
  
A couple minutes later Nick and Warrick came into the break room. Nick immediately walked over to Sara with a hopeful smile on his face.  
  
"Did you get my flowers?"  
  
"I did"  
  
"And am I forgiven?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thanks Sara you're the best." He wrapped her in a quick hug and then went over and joined Warrick at the TV. Sara just shook her head, 'so much for that.'  
  
Grissom rushed in handed Nick and Warrick an assignment slip, and Catherine and Sara one then left the room.  
  
"He just gets worse and worse with every year" Warrick said shaking his head at their socially inept boss.  
  
They grabbed their kits and headed to their respective cases. This was going to be a hard case. Rape cases really affected Sara, if Grissom hadn't noticed Catherine certainly did and was determined to be there for her this time.  
  
They collected all the evidence and then headed back out to the Denali. They got in and headed back to the lab. On the way there Sara did nothing but stare out the window in a daze. Catherine pulled into the lab lot and parked the truck; Sara continued to stare out the window. Cath tried calling her name a couple times but got no response. She inched closer to Sara and slipped her hand into Sara's. Sara looked up and into Catherine's eyes and gave her a sad smile. Catherine lifted up Sara's hand and pressed her lips to the soft skin.  
  
"I am here for you always"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
They got all the evidence and logged it into the evidence vault. Sara took some evidence to one of the free labs and worked on deciphering it. Catherine left the evidence she was working on and went to check on her. When she entered the other lab she saw Sara leaning forward on her stool with her head rested on the table. This position caused her shirt to ride up giving Catherine a perfect view of tattoo number 3. I was a series of intricate Celtic designs. Catherine smiled and walked forward. It was like she had no control over her body when she was near Sara. She reached out and placed her hand on the newfound tattoo. Sara jumped at the touch but realized immediately who it was. Catherine leaned in close and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Found number three"  
  
"You did and I regret there is no real story with this one. It was just an impulse."  
  
"Well I love it just the same...so how are you doing with your evidence?" Catherine asked as she continues to trace the new tattoo.  
  
"Fine I guess; I was just taking a break."  
  
"Yeah I caught that" Catherine said smirking.  
  
"I just really hate these cases. I hate that these girls have to go through this."  
  
Sara wasn't one to broadcast her emotions unless they were of an angry nature, but Catherine could see her struggling to hold in her pain. She turned Sara's stool around so that they were both facing each other, she took Sara's hands in her own and pulled her up off the stool and into her arms. There was no protest on either behalf, the just stood there being comforted. Knowing it couldn't last forever and not wanting to arouse suspicion they broke apart.  
  
"Thanks I really needed that"  
  
"Anytime"  
  
Sara woke up with a start from one of her usual nightmares. She got up and jumped into the shower to try and wash away the memories. She wasn't in much of a running mood so she slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt and headed out to the park for a walk. Lindsey only had to stay in detention for 20 minutes after school each day so would probably be getting to the park in half an hour. Sara spent that time walking around and watching the other occupants. She finally made her way over to her usual spot on the bench to wait. The figure that sat down beside her wasn't who she was expecting, but wasn't unwelcome either.  
  
"Hey Sara."  
  
"Hey Cat"  
  
"I could use a little company and knew that you would be here, I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all, I could use a little too."  
  
"So how was your morning so far?"  
  
"Oh great, woke up from my usual nightmare and had a shower. How about you?"  
  
"I didn't really get much sleep. Too much worrying and over thinking"  
  
"Yeah I know that feeling"  
  
Sara reached in between them and grabbed Catherine's hand into her own. Catherine took a deep breath and began speaking.  
  
"Sara...I get these feelings when I am around you and it seems to me that you feel them too"  
  
"I do, but I am not sure exactly how to handle it. I mean I have done this before but with you its...different."  
  
"I am having really strong feelings when I am near you...I'd like to see where they are headed...that is if you want to."  
  
"I do, I really do"  
  
They sat there for a while just staring at each other with big smiles on their faces. Catherine pulled Sara into a loose hug, letting Sara snuggle into her.  
  
Lyndsey just reached the park when she saw her Mom and Sara snuggled together on the bench. It took all her strength not to start screaming...instead she did a quick victory dance. She crept towards them slowly not wanting to alert them of her presence and have them separate. She walked right up behind the bench and spoke.  
  
"Does this mean you guys are finally together?"  
  
They jumped apart in surprise. Sara's eyes were nearly popping out from the suggestion out of her young mouth. Lyndsey being so open about the idea of them together kind of took her for a loop. Even thought they had talked about it before, Catherine didn't look much better.  
  
"C'mon guys don't leave me hanging here, are you dating or not?"  
  
"We are taking it slow."  
  
Lyndsey started jumping up and down squealing in happiness. After about 5 minutes of that she flung herself into Catherine and Sara's arms.  
  
"This is so cool guys!"  
  
"You really don't mind? Cause I don't want it to be weird between you and your mom."  
  
"Are you kidding I love it, It was my plan all along!"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh wow it's been like ages since I have been on a swing, I think its time for a reunion. See-Ya!"  
  
Both Catherine and Sara laughed as they watched Lyndsey run off to the swings. Things were looking up for the girls. 


	4. What I Want You To See Pt 4

What I Want You To See Part IV

Title: What I Want You To See Pt.4

Author: Lyndz

Rating: Still PG-13

Pairing: C/S

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Author Note: Sorry that I haven't written anything for a long time but I wasn't sure if people were liking it or even if I liked it. That and I was having a hard time deciding what Sara's other tattoo's should be and where. I didn't want to place them in spots where they would have been noticed earlier.

Lyndsey finally came back over to the two women who were still sitting on the bench snuggled together.

"So Sara I was wondering if you wanted to come to my schools play next week. We are doing our own version of The Wizard of Oz and I got the part of Dorothy. So do you think you could come?" Lyndsey looked at Sara with her big blue eyes. There was no way that Sara could say no.

"I can't make any promises because I have to ask Grissom, but I don't think it will be a problem."

"YES!" Lyndsey jumped up and down with joy and then into the two women's lap.

That night before shift Catherine, Nick and Warrick were sitting at the table talking and Sara was over getting a cup of coffee. Greg came walking in with purposeful strides and stopped right beside Sara.

"Sooooo…" He whispered into her ear. The others just watched on with curiosity.

"Sooooo what?"

"Sooooo is there any news on the girlfriend front?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Really!"

"We are taking it slow."

Greg suddenly let out a high-pitched squeal and grabbed Sara up into a big hug. Instead of pushing him away like the rest of the team expected, she just hugged him just as hard and blushed trying not to look at Catherine. Grissom chose that moment to enter the break room.

"Greg what do you think you're doing?"

"Um…I was just going to get back to my lab because you know; so much to do, so little time."

Greg ran out of the break room leaving the team staring at Sara with curious eyes.

"You know how Greg is when he hasn't has his morning coffee" Sara lets out a nervous chuckle and then turns away from the group.

Grissom came and handed out the assignments for the night. Since there was only one case he gave it to Catherine and Nick. Sara and Warrick were under strict orders to finish off their paperwork. They both headed off to their favorite labs and got to work. At the end of shift Sara and Catherine met up in the locker room. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara in a hug.

"Want to come over to my place for some breakfast and a swim?"

"Sure, but I will have to go home to get my bathing suit first."

"I have one you can wear"

"Ok then, lets go"

At Catherine's they made pancakes and talked for a while till the sun came up.

"So are we going to go swimming or did you just tell me that to get me to come over?"

"Lets go now. I have just the bathing suit in mind." Catherine said with a devious smile on her face. Sara didn't know what to think.

They both got changed and met up outside. Sara looked stunning in Catherine's bathing suit. It was a chocolate brown bikini that just barely covered Sara. One thing that Catherine did notice was that she could see two more of Sara's tattoo's, one on each hip. There was a butterflies on each hip facing each other.

Sara was staring at Catherine in a similar fashion. Catherine was wearing a blue bikini that matched her eyes.

"I found two more"

"You did"

"So what are the stories behind them?"

"Well I got them at the same time because they go together. Ever since I was a little girl I have always had a fascination with butterflies."

"I like them"

"Good"

They both got in the pool and swam around for a bit to cool off and then met in the shallow end. Sara swam right up to Catherine and pulled her into her arms.

"You are really beautiful Cat"

"So are you"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I was hoping you would"

They came together slowly but soon got lost in each other's touch. The kiss was one of the most passionate each had either felt. When they broke apart they were both out of breath.

"Wow"

"That was amazing"

"This might be to forward, but since you are already here I was wondering if you just wanted to stay… just to sleep."

"That would be nice."

They both got out of the pool and headed to Catherine's room. Catherine gave Sara a tank top and shorts to wear to bed and they both got into bed and snuggled up together. Sara was lying on her back and Catherine was snuggled into her side with her face pressed into Sara's neck. They fell asleep within moments of getting into bed. They both knew that this was something that they wanted to last for a long time.


End file.
